


The Right Mistake

by IamtheLight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamtheLight/pseuds/IamtheLight
Summary: Draco has stupidly let himself be seduced by Harry Potter. Now he awaits for the mockery to come. But he is so terribly wrong.Based on the song "The Only Exception' by Paramore. I drew inspiration from the song.





	The Right Mistake

It was a mistake. And Draco knew it.

But being lured by Harry Potter was an easy thing.

He had woken up that morning having the worst hangover of his life and he reeked of sex and alcohol. Massaging his temples he tried to recall exactly what happened last night. As the events unfolded—some blurred, others distinct, he groaned loudly.

Draco had gone to the reunion of the Hogwarts students last night. Most Slytherins were absent as no one wanted them around. But he had gone there adamantly and now he thoroughly regretted his decision.

Harry Potter had been stalking (yes, stalking!) him for quite a long time. When asked, the Gryffindor simply said that he wanted to date Draco and that he loved him. Draco had snorted derisively and ignored his existence. But a few days later, he received a bouquet with a small note saying ‘You can run, you can hide. But you can’t escape my love!’ 

Draco had replied with ‘At least try to write something original, Potter’ and returned the bouquet along with it.

It amused him to see that Harry Potter, the Wizarding Worlds Savior, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Yet-Again, had fallen for him, a former Death Eater and rival in school. Though he did like it when Potter always showed up wherever he went or when he received innumerous bouquets throughout the day, at work or at home.

Last night, after a considerable amount of booze inside his system, he had forgotten himself and as well as the fact that it was Harry Potter that was seducing him. He had let himself be seduced and now the repercussions would soon roll in.

Draco knew love did not exist. He never saw love while growing up. His parents had a contract signed between them—a contract in which Narcissa agreed to bear the heir of the Malfoy family. Nor did he find it at present. 

It was a myth, an illusion, created by hopeless minds. There was no love; it was just lust and desire—both of which Draco understood. He had countless one-night stands, no strings attached.

So why was he feeling disappointed now? It was after all just another one-night stand.

But it was not…. And Draco knew that as well. 

Somewhere in his heart, he wanted to believe Harry when he said that he loved him. He wanted to know whether it was as wonderful as people credited it to be. Did it really feel warm and fuzzy? Did your stomach really flutter like a thousand butterflies?

But if Harry really loved him, then why did he leave him? Why was he not there to kiss and cuddle him awake? Was he somewhere sitting with his friends and laughing about Draco’s stupidity?

Feeling like an utter emotional fool, he swore loudly and got up from the bed.

Love is bullshit; he thought viciously, there is no such thing as love. Liar.

If he were at Hogwarts then he might have made batches saying ‘POTTER LIES’. But at the moment he did not even want to think about that bastard.

He grabbed his shirt and yanked it towards him. He abruptly stopped when a heavy gold chain with a locket fell near his feet. A small note was wrapped around it.

Potter…

Draco shook his head and bent to retrieve it. He opened the note. It said:

 

Draco,  
I know why you do not want to get close to me. You are afraid you will fall in love with me. But you know what; I think that you already are in love with me!  
Give me a chance Draco and I will show you that love is not a thing to be afraid of.  
If you agree then please meet me in front of Madam Malkins—the place where we first met (you remember, don’t you?). I will wait for you all day. And if your answer is no… then don’t come and I will know. Take your time. 

Love,  
Harry.

 

Draco blinked several times to process what the note said.

He is waiting for me? Draco thought dazedly, he wanted to give me time to sort out my feelings?

Draco’s eyes caught the locket and he opened it. Tiny photos of himself and Harry were affixed on either half.

I have to meet him; Draco thought desperately, I need to meet him!

Without further ado, Draco pulled on his clothes and Apparated to Diagon Alley. On reaching there he hurried towards Madam Malkins. He saw the raven-haired wizard leaning against the wall of the entrance. As if called, Harry looked up.

He smiled gently at Draco and said, “I knew you would come.”

Draco’s heart filled with a strange warmth and fuzziness and his stomach fluttered like butterflies. He launched himself at Harry, who chuckled softly and pulled him as close as possible. It felt immensely wonderful, extraordinary, contenting and many other things. In fact, Draco was sure he could never properly describe the myriad emotions that coursed through him at that moment. 

And then, Draco knew that he was in love.

 

~xxx~

 

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are always welcome!! :)


End file.
